


Trockenzeit

by raupi01



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raupi01/pseuds/raupi01
Summary: Neu-Vampir Herbert ist geschockt und Breda ist nicht unschuldig daran. (Slash-Rating nur, weil das Thema angeschnitten wird.)





	1. Chapter 1

Breda schrak hoch und setzte sich abrupt auf. Nun, zumindest versuchte er es, bis er mit dem Kopf gegen den Sargdeckel stieß. Knurrend sank er zurück und rieb sich die Stirn. 

Er lauschte. Was hatte ihn geweckt? 

Zunächst nahm er nur das kratzende Geräusch von Rattenkrallen auf Stein wahr. Leise Windgeräusche. Demnach war es draußen stürmisch und mit Sicherheit ungemütlich und Breda überlegte, ob er Herbert wohl zu Tierblut überredet bekäme für den einen Abend. Bei derartigen Wetterverhältnissen verließ er die Schlossmauern nur äußerst ungern, aber, ermahnte sich Breda, er war auch kein stets hungriger Jungvampir. 

Da! Schritte und kurz darauf Wasserrauschen. Offenbar war Herbert schon vor ihm aufgestanden und ließ sich ein Bad ein. Ungewöhnlich, da er zumindest als Mensch ein Langschläfer gewesen war, aber nicht beunruhigend. Blieb die Frage, warum er davon erwacht war. 

Seufzend schob Breda den Sargdeckel zu Seite und erhob sich. So lange Herbert sich Schwimmhäute zulegte, konnte er die Zeit nutzen und sich im Arbeitszimmer den aufgetürmten Papierbergen widmen. Seit er Herbert verwandelt hatte, blieb doch das meiste liegen. Viel zu sehr genoss er es, seinem Kind das Leben in der Nacht zu zeigen und endlich einen Gefährten zu haben. 

Schnell war er durch die Gänge gehuscht und schob gerade die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer auf, als ihn ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich. Das war nicht der Unwille, der ihn seit seinem Entschluss zu arbeiten begleitete. 

Getrieben von seiner Vorahnung machte Breda auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief zu Herberts Zimmer. Er klopfte einmal gegen die Tür und öffnete sie mit der gleichen Bewegung. Das Zimmer war erwartungsgemäß leer und aus dem Badezimmer hörte er das Wasser plätschern. 

Nun war er leidgeprüfter Vater eines, in seinen Augen, schamlosen jungen Mannes und daher nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf, seinen Sohn in der Badewanne zu überraschen. Dafür hatte er schon viel zu oft viel zu viel gesehen. Aber das Plätschern klang schon fast aggressiv und Breda fügte sich in sein Schicksal. Er gestattete sich ausgiebiges Augenrollen während er klopfte. 

Ein gefauchtes „Nein!“ schallte ihm entgegen. Wäre es anständig, Herberts Wunsch zu respektieren, oder eher feige? Unbeeindruckt verschaffte Breda sich Zutritt. Anstand hatte er sich weitgehend abgewöhnt und Feigheit ließ er sich nicht nachsagen. 

„Das ist mein Bad!“ Herberts Gesicht war finster. 

„Sicher. Ich will auch nicht baden.“

„Geh!“

„Du sitzt bekleidet im Wasser.“

„Ja.“ Vermutlich versuchte Herbert zu knurren. Breda hörte vor allem Trotz. 

„Warum?“

„Warum nicht?“

„Weil der Ölfilm das Satinhemd ruiniert. Was die Lederhose aushält, weiß ich nicht.“ Herbert bleckte die Zähne, entgegnete jedoch nichts. Soweit hatte er mit Sicherheit nicht gedacht und war nun entsprechend gereizt. 

Was mochte geschehen sein, dass Herbert seine Lieblingsstücke der Gefahr im Badewasser aussetzte? Breda sah seine Sorge bestätigt und beschloss, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Der Hocker, auf dem Herbert sonst seine getragene Kleidung auftürmte, war frei und Breda zog ihn neben die Wanne bevor er sich darauf niederließ. Herberts empörtes Schnauben ignorierte er dabei gekonnt. 

„Augenscheinlich hattest du keinen guten Start in die Nacht.“ Herbert verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schwieg. 

„Ist das klatschnasse Zeug nicht unangenehm auf der Haut?“

„Und wenn schon.“ 

„Das musst du wissen.“ Breda würde ihn am liebsten eigenhändig aus den Sachen pellen, aber das wäre übergriffig und würde zu einer Menge Ärger führen. Das wiederum würde es Herbert erleichtern zu verschleiern, was ihn aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, und diesen Gefallen würde er ihm nicht tun. 

„Lässt du mich jetzt allein?“

„An was hindere ich dich?“ Herbert zuckte mit den Schultern und Breda zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er hatte eine Vorlage für diverse anzügliche Bemerkungen gemacht und entgegen seiner Gewohnheiten ließ Herbert sie ungenutzt verstreichen. Bredas Beunruhigung wuchs. 

„Ich... bin sehr versucht, an deiner Seite auszuharren, bis du mir sagst, was passiert ist.“ Breda hoffte, die bloße Drohung würde ihn weiterbringen, doch weit gefehlt. 

„Prima. Ich schlafe dann morgen früh wieder bei dir?“ Da schwang eindeutig Erleichterung mit in Herberts betont sarkastischer Stimme. 

„Natürlich.“ Breda versuchte, einzelne Gefühlsfetzen einzufangen und zu entschlüsseln, doch er kam nicht weit.

„Lass das!“

„Du lernst schnell.“ Das war im Moment ungünstig, aber Breda war stolz auf seinen Sohn. 

„Hm.“ Herbert starrte vor sich hin und brütete über seinen geheimen Gedanken. Breda überschlug die Beine und versuchte sein Möglichstes, entspannt zu wirken. Er würde wirklich viel für einen Sessel tun. 

„Hast du Hunger?“

„Nein.“

„Ah.“ Das konnte doch garnicht sein? Noch vor wenigen Tagen hing Herbert ihm morgens im Sarg am Hals und nun wollte er kein Blut? Was, wenn Breda ihn ernst nähme? „Vielleicht etwas Kaninchen? Huhn?“

„Muss ich dafür aussteigen?“

„Es wäre abgefülltes im Keller...“ Was zur Hölle war hier los?

„Ich hole mir nachher vielleicht etwas.“ 

Dieses zur Schau gestellte Desinteresse ging Breda unfassbar auf die Nerven und seine Selbstbeherrschung war auch nur endlich. „Wundervoll.“, brachte er fast ohne Sarkasmus heraus. 

Herbert zeigte keinerlei Regung. 

Die Zeit verging, Bredas Rücken brachte ihn um und er langweilte sich so sehr, dass er sich nach seinem Schreibtisch sehnte. Selbstverständlich rührte er sich nicht von der Stelle. Bedauerlicherweise tat Herbert es ihm gleich. Das Wasser war bestimmt vollständig erkaltet und wäre er noch sterblich, müsste man sich um seine Gesundheit sorgen. Dazu kam das untypische Verhalten. Breda unterdrückte ein Seufzen. 

„Ich komm raus.“, verkündete Herbert nach einer unbestimmten Zeit. Bredas innere Uhr war längst stehengeblieben, aber sein Körper informierte ihn, dass es schon früher Morgen war. Er stand auf und griff nach einem Handtuch. „Hast du vor, hier zu bleiben?“

„Warum?“

Herbert sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus ungläubig, verwundert und genervt an. 

„Störe ich?“, setze Breda nach. 

„Bei was auch...“ Die Niedergeschlagenheit in Herberts Stimme tat weh. 

„Herbert. Fehlen dir deine Liebschaften?“ Breda runzelte die Stirn. Er hätte daran denken müssen. Herbert war jung, sowohl als Mensch als nun als Vampir. Natürlich vermisste er seine Bettgefährten. Er musste lernen, Sterbliche in Nahrung und Spielzeug zu unterteilen, danach stand dem nichts mehr im Weg. „Hab noch etwas Geduld, Kind. Schon bald ist der Hunger nicht mehr so übermächtig und du hast wenigstens Zeit für ein paar Stunden Spaß vor der Mahlzeit. Und irgendwann überleben sie sogar die Nacht wenn du es möchtest.“

Freudloses Lachen klang durch den Raum. 

„Magst du mir nicht auf die Sprünge helfen?“ 

„Nein.“ Herbert zerrte an seinem Hemd. Es schien förmlich an ihm zu kleben. 

„Darf ich?“ Breda machte sich wenig Hoffnung. Im Moment traute er es Herbert durchaus zu, sich die Sachen lieber vom Leib zu reißen. So dauerte es einen Moment, bis sein Gehirn das zaghafte „Bitte.“ verarbeitete. 

Er trat hinter Herbert, klappte das Hemd nach hinten und zog von den Schultern weg nach hinten unten. Zentimeter für Zentimeter kam er voran, bis er auf Höhe der Ellbogen nicht mehr weiterkam. Er fluchte leise, ging um Herbert herum und griff nach einer Hand. In mühevoller Kleinarbeit schob er die Finger seiner linken Hand zwischen den Stoff und Herberts Haut und zog mit der rechten. Schließlich hatte er es geschafft und ließ das tropfende Kleidungsstück in die Badewanne fallen.

„Das wird nichts.“ Zweifelnd sah er zu Herberts verbleibender Kleidung. Einige seiner Hosen saßen derart eng, dass Breda sich seit jeher wunderte, wie er dort hinein und auch wieder raus kam. Nun, im nassen Zustand, dürfte das nahezu unmöglich sein. 

„Versuchst du es?“ Das Leder war starrer als der Satin, irrsinnig eng und Herberts Beine wesentlich länger als seine Arme. Wie sollte das gehen? 

„Sicher.“

Die ersten Minuten war Breda konzentriert. Dann war er gereizt und kurz davor, zum Messer zu greifen oder ganz einfach die Reißzähne einzusetzen. Zuletzt gewann sein Ehrgeiz und er arbeitete sich Stück für Stück voran. 

„So! Endlich! Herbert, wenn diese Hose nicht mehr zu retten ist und du sie wegwerfen musst, stelle sicher, dass ich das niemals erfahre!“

Herbert nickte. Er trocknete sich halbherzig ab, schlurfte an Breda vorbei in sein Zimmer und griff sich frische Anziehsachen aus dem Schrank. Wahllos. Selten war Breda etwas so falsch vorgekommen. 

„Wenn du noch im Keller vorbei möchtest, sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen.“ Herbert brummte und verließ sein Zimmer, nicht auf Breda wartend. Der Gang war ähnlich schockierend wie eben und er hatte sich nicht einmal die Haare gekämmt, ganz zu schweigen sich wie üblich zurecht gemacht. Zu seinen sterblichen Zeiten wäre Breda schon längst einem Herzkasper erlegen. 

„Ich habe keinen Hunger.“

„Bitte?“ Herbert antwortete nicht. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und rannte nun beinahe Richtung Gruft, Breda auf seinen Fersen. 

„Du kommst mit zu mir!“ Was in Teufels Namen lief hier falsch? Noch vor wenigen Tagen musste er Herbert fast aus seinem Sarg verbannen und nun legte er sich, entgegen Bredas Wunsch, in seinen eigenen. 

„Pah!“ Der Sargdeckel fiel krachend zu und Bredas Kinn auf den Boden. 

Einige Minuten verstrichen bevor Breda glaubte, sich ausreichend unter Kontrolle zu haben um keinen Fehler zu begehen. 

Draußen ging langsam die Sonne auf und er haderte mit sich. Er war nach wie vor aufgebracht und wäre vermutlich in seinem eigenen Sarg besser aufgehoben. Andererseits wusste er nicht, was mit seinem Sohn war und würde daher ohnehin nicht zur Ruhe kommen. 

„Du denkst zu laut!“, beschwerte sich Herbert. Breda wertete dies als Versuch einer Kontaktaufnahme und öffnete den Deckel. 

„Mach Platz!“

„Was? Nein!“ 

„Aber ja.“ Breda gesellte sich zu Herbert und legte sich auf ihn. 

„Geh von mir runter!“, fauchte Herbert und versuchte, sich zu befreien. Der mangelnde Bewegungsspielraum war das einzige, was Breda vor einem körperlichen Angriff schützte. 

„Dann rück zur Seite.“ Breda schob sich in die entstehende Lücke und bedachte Herbert mit einem breiten Grinsen. 

„Was ist so lustig?“

„Du hast ja doch einen Filter.“ Herberts Augen wurden zu Schlitzen und Bredas Grinsen breiter. Entweder der Selbsterhaltungstrieb eines Vampirs war dem eines Menschen überlegen oder Herbert wurde erwachsen. Noch immer sagte er nichts, aber was er dachte war fürchterlich. Über diesen Gedanken schlief Breda ein. 

_


	2. Chapter 2

Der nächste Abend fing kaum besser als der letzte. Dieses Mal wurde er nicht durch ein Geräusch sondern durch einen spitzen Ellbogen, der sich in seinen Magen bohrte, geweckt. Er sah gerade noch, wie Herbert aus der Gruft stürzte. Breda folgte ihm in gemäßigter Geschwindigkeit und schwor sich, nicht locker zu lassen. 

Nach einem Abstecher in den Keller - Breda brauchte Blut. Mit vollem Magen fiel es ihm leichter, Geduld aufzubringen. - fand er sich schließlich vor Herberts Tür wieder. Er wollte geradewegs hineingehen, doch etwas hielt ihn zurück. Er wollte Herbert nicht auf dem falschen Fuß erwischen. So klopfte er und wartete auf eine Reaktion von innen. 

„Nein!“

„Dann unterhalten wir uns durch die Tür.“ Breda war entschlossen, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. 

„Mach was du willst.“

„Ich habe dir eine Flasche Blut mitgebracht.“

„Nein.“

„Eine meiner besonderen Schätze. Menschenblut.“ Breda hatte die Falsche mehrmals zurückgestellt, bis er sie schlussendlich mitnahm. 

„Ich will garnicht wissen, wie das abgefüllt wurde.“ Nein, das wollte er wohl nicht. Dennoch, befand Breda, wäre etwas Dankbarkeit angezeigt. „Trink es selbst.“

„Ich bin bereits versorgt.“ Was machte sein Sohn da drin? Breda hörte nichts. Er konnte nicht einmal den genauen Aufenthaltsort ausmachen. 

„Nachtisch.“ Sicherlich nicht. 

„Was ist mit dir? Du wolltest ein Vampir sein und nun... bereust du es?“ Der Gedanke versetzte Breda einen Stich. Das war eine seiner schlimmsten Befürchtungen gewesen. 

„Nicht... direkt.“ Breda schloss die Augen. Was hatte er getan? „Papa... Kann bei der Verwandlung etwas schief gehen?“

„Nun, ja. Aber das ist eine absolute Sache. Wer sich nicht verwandelt, stirbt. Ein bisschen Verwandlung gibt es nicht.“ Breda hörte Herbert schnauben und dann schluchzen und musste schlucken.

„Kind, bitte.“ Zu wissen, dass Herbert alleine mit den Tränen kämpfte, zerriss Breda fast das Herz.

„Lass mich.“, bat eine dünne Stimme durch die Tür. 

„Ich kann nicht.“, gab Breda im gleichen Ton zurück. Er lehnte die Stirn gegen das Holz vor ihm und wartete. Sein Mitbringsel hatte er neben sich gestellt und nun sah er auf die Flasche hinab. Herbert brauchte definitiv Blut. Was auch immer ihn davon abhielt musste aus der Welt geschaffen werden. „Was meinst du denn, was falsch gelaufen sein sollte?“

„Vergiss es.“ Das Knurren war wenig überzeugend. 

„Herbert. Du... lebst. Du wirst stärker, deine Fähigkeiten entwickeln sich überdurchschnittlich schnell. Was stört dich?“

„Das willst du garnicht wissen!“ So schnell war der Trotz zurück. 

„Die Entscheidung treffe ich.“

„Das hast du schon längst.“ Resignation und Wut. Breda fuhr einen Schritt zurück, dankbar, dass keiner ihn sah. 

Es handelte sich demnach laut Herbert um ein bekanntes Problem. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Breda hieß nicht alles gut, was Herbert tat oder wünschte, aber er war stets bereit, über alles zu reden. Wovon sprach er also?

Zudem, was hatte dann, was auch immer es war, mit Herberts Verwandlung zu tun? In Bredas Augen war er perfekt. 

Breda zermarterte sich den Kopf. Auf einmal erinnerte er sich an die vorige Nacht. Er hatte Herbert auf seine Männerbekanntschaften angesprochen, weil er die Ermangelung dieser als Ursache allen Übels vermutet hatte. Herbert war abweisend gewesen, aber seine Ausdrucksweise ließ Breda vermuten, dass er nicht vollständig falsch lag. 

Was übersah er?

Herbert war jung und gesund in sein Dasein als Vampir gestartet. Daran änderte die Verwandlung nichts, im Gegenteil. Man war zwar faktisch tot aber so viel stärker, widerstandsfähiger, leistungsfähiger. 

Und dann...

„Oh, Luzifer, Herbert!“ Breda stieß die Tür auf. „Das ist... Es tut mir leid! Ich hätte es dir gesagt, dich vorgewarnt, wenn mir bewusst gewesen wäre, dass es ein Problem für dich darstellt.“

„Ich...“ Herbert hatte sich in seinem Bett unter einem Berg Decken vergraben. Die zerzausten Haare waren das einzige, was Breda wissen ließ, wo der Kopf zu vermuten war. Er kniete sich auf ein freies Stück Matratze und schob den Berg zur Seite. 

Herberts bemitleidenswerter Anblick rief ihm seine Nachlässigkeit vor Augen.

„Bitte entschuldige.“, sagte Breda leise. Herberts verquollene Augen hefteten sich auf ihn und Breda war dankbar, dass er sich nicht abwandte. „Schau, wir sind gestorben und daher funktionieren unsere Körper anders als die der Lebenden. In mancherlei Hinsicht ist das von Vorteil. Vermisst du Verdauungsvorgänge mit allem was dazu gehört?“

„Nein.“ Herbert verdrehte die Augen. „Wer würde das schon?“

„Ja. Nun, alles was der Fortpflanzung dient ist auch nur noch eingeschränkt möglich. Du weißt, was die Menstruation ist? Eventuell hast du es bei Tieren gesehen. “ Herbert verzog das Gesicht. „Weibliche Vampire müssen sich nicht mehr damit auseinander setzen; der Blutverlust wäre ohnehin keine gute Sache. Ähnlich verhält es sich bei uns. Die Mechanik funktioniert, die Munition ist kaum bis nicht mehr vorhanden.“ 

Breda war näher zu Herbert gerückt und fing an, die langen Haare mit den Fingern durchzukämmen und zu entwirren. Um die so geliebte und vertraute seidige Glätte wieder zu erlangen, würde es allerdings mehr brauchen. 

„Wir verfügen allgemein über recht wenig Körperflüssigkeiten. Das kann sich etwas steigern wenn du älter wirst und regelmäßig Blut zu dir nimmst, aber in welchem Ausmaß vermag ich nicht zu sagen.“

„Es fehlt also nicht nur das Zeugungsmaterial sondern einfach alles an Flüssigkeit. Das ist...“ Herbert schüttelte den Kopf und Breda hatte Mühe, seine Finger aus den verknoteten Strähnen zu entfernen. „Ich dachte, bei mir sei etwas falsch und bin zu Tode erschrocken.“ Er verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, unwahrscheinlich... Aber es war schlimm. Wenn man nichtsahnend... Dir mag es egal sein, mir nicht. Und dann... Wie soll das funktionieren? Kann ich von jetzt an nur noch mit Vampiren zusammen sein? Das fällt doch auf!“ Herbert setzte sich auf. In seinen Augen stand das blanke Entsetzen. „Wie kannst du das vergessen zu erwähnen?“ Die letzten Worte schrie er Breda ins Gesicht. 

Weil es für ihn keine Bedeutung hatte, dachte Breda. Herbert sah das anders, und damit kamen sie auch zu der Annahme seines Sohnes, dass dies eine Angelegenheit war, die Breda ungern thematisierte. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum ihm in dieser Hinsicht die anerzogenen Ansichten nachhingen. 

„Wie kann man so leben? Wie kann man glauben, dass man sich ins Verderben stürzt, nur weil man die Hände nicht vom eigenen Körper lässt?“ Die Lautstärke war angemessen, der Ton jedoch schneidend. 

„Das glaube ich doch garnicht!“ Das tat er schon lange nicht mehr. Seine Gier und die Reißzähne waren die Ursache seines Leids, dessen war er sich nur zu deutlich bewusst. 

„Aber du hälst daran fest, dass es falsch ist. Du sagst es nicht direkt, aber glaub mir, du bist sehr deutlich. Die strategisch platzierten Schriften waren auch nicht zu übersehen. Wenn du es nicht glauben würdest, würdest du nicht sicherstellen, dass ich derlei Ansichten kenne.“ Herbert stemmte die Hände in die Seiten. 

„Man muss gesellschaftskonforme Ansichten kennen. Teilen muss man sie nicht.“ 

„Papa. Ich... Wir werden uns hier nicht einig. Und ehrlich, ich will nicht wissen, was du mit deinen Damen treibst, aber wenn es keiner auffällt, dass etwas fehlt, dann kann es nicht fürchterlich aufregend sein. Das würde mir nicht reichen. Niemals.“

Breda setzte mehr als einmal zu einer Antwort an. Jedes Mal schüttelte er den Kopf und machte den Mund wieder zu. Herbert stand es nicht zu, ihn und seine Gepflogenheiten in dieser Art und Weise zu verurteilen aber wenn er selbst mit seinem Weg zufrieden war, sollte es ihn kaum stören. Zudem tat er ja seine Ansichten, oder das, was er dafür hielt, ebenfalls kund. Besonders der letzte Teil gab ihm zu denken...

„Dein Geist wird stärker. Du wirst lernen, dein Gegenüber so zu fesseln, dass ein ausbleibender Erguss belanglos ist. Sie werden es entweder garnicht bemerken oder es ist ihnen egal.“, sagte er schließlich. 

„Und bis dahin?“ Herberts Miene erhellte sich zusehend. 

„Deine Blutgier wird in der Anfangszeit ohnehin dafür sorgen, dass kein Sterblicher dein Bett lebend verlassen wird. Vampire kennen das Phänomen. Von daher ist es unerheblich.“

„Es ist also gar kein Problem?“ Die Hoffnung in Herberts Stimme war unüberhörbar. Breda lachte leise und zog ihn in seine Arme.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Dennoch tut es mir leid. Ich hätte dir viel Kummer ersparen können, wenn ich dich vorgewarnt hätte.“ Und sich selbst auch. 

„Und meinen Haaren erst...“


End file.
